


Our Theories Couldn't Explain It All

by hariboo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They all want to hold on to Atlantis for just a little bit longer and if it means dinner in the hotel's restaurant then so be it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Theories Couldn't Explain It All

Two days after they leave Atlantis and get done with the meetings with every member the IOA threw at them, they're put up in a hotel in Colorado Springs. It's not the nicest hotel Elizabeth has ever stayed at but it's not the worst. The room is nice and temporary, at least until she finds an apartment and the thought makes her feel just a little queasy. All four of them are put up in the same hotel and they make plans to eat downstairs at the restaurant that night.

They all want to hold on to Atlantis for just a little bit longer and if it means dinner in the hotel's restaurant then so be it.

They decide to meet downstairs, but end up meeting at the elevator. They share a laugh and Carson offers his arm to Elizabeth, which she takes with a smile.

The restaurant is soft lit, with square tables covered in simple white cloth and round cherry-red candleholders that offset the mahogany chairs. It's all done to give a cosy atmosphere, but Elizabeth feels it too harsh and artificial. She misses the wide windows that give a sense of openness and breath. She feels stifled here, but smiles when Carson pulls out her chair for her.

They sit quietly, Carson and Rodney to either side of her and John directly across. It doesn't take long for John, Rodney and Carson to fall into familiar banter and during the course of dinner hers and John's eyes meet over the flickering candle in amusement more than once. They eat with the background of comfortable conversation, probably aided by the beers and wine that John keeps ordering. They fill in everything they're not trying to say with jokes and memories and smiles.

As the night wears on, Elizabeth vaguely notices that Rodney becomes quieter the more he drinks, leaving her, John and Carson to fill his normally very loud space. When dessert comes he orders a cake but only picks at it and worried, Elizabeth places a hand on his arm.

"Rodney?" She questions softly, but somehow it carries over the joke that Carson is telling John, which she can't even fully understand, because Carson's accent gets thicker with alcohol.

Rodney looks up and shakes his head, "I'm getting sent over to R&amp;D. Nevada. Nevada! Who lives in Nevada?" He stabs his cake and takes a large bite. Elizabeth is only slightly relieved, but looks over to John. She tilts her head to Rodney.

"McKay…"

"Don't." Rodney slumps in his seat. "You still get to go off world, Carson still gets his infirmary. I get Nevada."

"Isn't Radek going with you?" Carson asks and Elizabeth only really picks up on the Radek.

Rodney huffs. "Great, Zelenka and Nevada, I can die happy now!" He finishes his current beer and signals their waitress for another.

"Rodney." Elizabeth touches his arm again.

"I saved the galaxy. Multiple times and I get shipped off to Nevada, to be locked up in some glorified bunker. You get demoted to liaison and Sheppard here keeps getting to go off-world. How is that fair?"

Elizabeth sighs, risking a brief glance to John and Carson, knowing she hadn't shared that little piece of new with the former commander yet. "Life's not fair, Rodney, it's just fairer… it's what it is now."

"You're not staying?" John asks, her unfinished quote not lost on him.

Elizabeth turns his attention to him and shrugs. "Nothing is set yet."

Rodney scoffs, Carson gives them a fleeting look and Elizabeth shakes her head, fiddling with her wine glass, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. It's a signal that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore and thankfully Carson picks up on the move, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm thinking of possibly getting a pet. Any suggestions?"

More drinks follow the rest of the night and when Carson beings humming a tune, they declare it's time for bed. Splitting the bill, Rodney, who is shockingly more sober that Carson stands to lead their friend out and waves to them goodnight. On a impulse Elizabeth kisses his and Carson's cheeks and giggles as Rodney flushes and Carson waves with a, "goodnight, lass."

"You two heading up?" Rodney asks and turning to John, she catches his eyes and smiles softly.

"In a second." The wine in her system is making everything feel soft and slightly out of focus. John smiles back and suddenly Elizabeth feels warmer than she has all night.

Rodney and Carson leave and suddenly it's only she and John and the flickering candle.

"Elizabeth,"

"John."

They both start at the same time and Elizabeth giggles.

"Sorry." They both apologise at the same time too. John's eyes look almost golden in the candlelight and Elizabeth has to take a deep breath when she stands, unfortunately it means she loses eye contact, but she can breathe easier without the weight of his stare. He begins slipping his jacket on before turning and helping her into hers. She's about to wave him off, but she can't find her other sleeve. "Thanks," she whispers.

"So what were you going to say?" John asks, his hand resting on her waist for a second after he helps her into her jacket.

"Oh," Elizabeth licks her lips and shrugs, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to take a walk? I'm not tired." She rolls her shoulder and sees his eyebrow go up.

"You sure about that?" he teases, guiding her forward, a hand on the small of her back.

"Yes," Elizabeth narrows her eyes at him and smirks, "I'm just a little buzzed."

John gives her a measuring look and nods, "Okay, sure." He holds the door of the restaurant open for her and their bodies brush as she passes. They lock gazes for a spilt second and something passes in that moment. John's hazel eyes coming into focus with a clarity that shakes her. Part of her thinks he looks too sober for how much he's had to drink.

Elizabeth swallows, "So what were _you_ going to say?"

"Oh?" John moves to her side, his warmth a comfortable presence at her side. "Nothing. Doesn't matter." But everything in his voice says it does.

Suddenly, Elizabeth thinks she is disappointed that she interrupted what John had to say and turns to face him. They aren't standing too far apart and her eyes catch his again. It's the same look he gave her by the door; the same one he gave her when Rodney mentioned she might not stick around. The one he gave in the moment right after he shot Koyla through the gate and asked if she was okay. It's the one he gives her on an almost daily basis, the one she's trained herself not to take notice of. Everything then moves too fast for her to take note of. Standing a hair's breadth apart Elizabeth isn't sure if she moved to kiss John until after her hand is detaching from his neck and she's stepping back, her eyes wide and her lips are tasting of John, beer and wine.

She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and the thought is neon bright in her mind, _I just kissed John Sheppard. And it was pretty good… I think._

"Elizabeth," John's voice is a low rumble in the air as he moves forward when she seems frozen, his hand cups her jaw and Elizabeth can feel the seconds stretch out as she waits for his next words. His hand is sliding up her jaw and his breath his heavy against her own. His eyes close for a second and touches their foreheads together. She thinks he's going to kiss her now; he has to, because she can't live in this limbo right now and she wets her lips in anticipation. When the waiting becomes too long and she's about to kiss him again, he opens his eyes she feels the hand on her jaw tightening slightly before he steps away.

"Let's take that walk." He takes her hand and tugs her forward leaving Elizabeth to blink, confused.

She follows blindly for a couple minutes, but as they pass the elevators she stops short.

"John."

He stops, but doesn't turn to her, keeping his gaze on the door. Elizabeth steels herself and repeats his name.

"John."

Moving to stand in front of him, Elizabeth drops his hand and cups his face. Stepping completely into his space she traces the shell of his ears with her thumbs and brings his face down to meet her eyes. She can see the indecision there. The apprehension and desire. She can see the want and the fact that he's struggling so much with something she knows that he wants endears him to her and annoys her a little too.

"It's okay now." She takes another step forward, levelling their gaze, and repeats, "It's okay."

And apparently that small conformation is all John needs because suddenly Elizabeth can't breathe as John lips cover hers in a heady kiss. It takes her less than a second to react and wrap her arms fully around his neck and his arms are securing her to him and he sucks on her bottom lip. They separate for a second and then John whispers her name as she guides them backwards.

She not quite sure how, but they make their way to the elevators and up to the floor that the SGC has given them rooms on. It's late and it's all hands and lips and looks until other people step into the elevator and they separate but still stand close enough that John's hand covers the small of her back under her shirt, his thumb moving in circles and pinkie grazing just under the waist band of her pants. She presses her hip against his and shoulder into his chest in retaliation and because she needs to feel the weight of his body next to hers.

When they get to their floor they practically rush out, a hurried move, to which when the elevator doors close they look at each and can barely hold back their laughs as Elizabeth pulls him down for another kiss and they move towards her room. They would go to John's, whose is actually two doors closer, but it's connected to Rodney's and even with the haze of alcohol covering them they're both aware enough to know that's just asking for trouble and a headache in the morning.

Elizabeth only dimly realises they're at her door, thankfully separated by a nice elderly couple from Carson's room, when John pushes her up against it working his way down her neck and turns her to face the door with his hands. Blinking, Elizabeth sighs and tries to remember where she put her room key, but that's when John swirls his tongue against her pulse and she almost drops her forehead to the door, breathless, her fingers curling in her jacket pockets and _ah_, there it is. Her room key.

It goes in on the first try. No fumbling and dropping it like in the movies, something she's thankful for, and she turns to John, stretching her neck for a kiss, pushing their way in with her butt.

On the other side of the door it's an awkward removal of jackets and tops seeing as they trip over the suitcase stand and Elizabeth stumbles as she toes off her shoes. John tosses her shirt behind him and Elizabeth vaguely hears the door click shut as he pulls her in for another kiss. His arms are tight around her waist and drift down to her ass.

He gives a confident squeeze, giving life to a throaty groan in the back of her throat and she pulls herself closer to him, her hands interlocking at back of his head. He gives another squeeze and lifts her a little and she gets the idea, bringing her long legs up and around his waist.

The kiss is overpowering and when John drops her on to the side of bed, Elizabeth giggles as she falls with a bounce and at the same time they begin working on their pants. Focused on popping the button open and getting her zipper down, she feels legs being raised. John is pulling off her pants while simultaneously slipping out of his. She lifts her hips to help him along and when they're off, her underwear going with them, John is _right there_ kneeling between her legs, his hands over her thighs and nose dragging along the soft skin on her stomach.

"Elizabeth," he growls softly and she tenses her legs as his voices shoots right through her. She rolls her hips wantonly when his fingers rubbing gently her inner thighs and sighs, feeling desire course through her like it hasn't in ages.

John's lips begin to move down, but Elizabeth catches him and pulls his head back up to her, slanting her lips over his. "No, later…" Elizabeth looks into his eyes, knows he wants to please her first, but right now all she wants is to feel him inside.

He licks his lips, the sheen making them looks all the more kissable, and lifts himself on his arms. "But you're not…" trailing off, he blushes more than Elizabeth thinks he is capable off, especially considering their current position and she grins up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"It's okay." Elizabeth raises herself up and moves her hands to push his boxers down.

John nods, still slightly uncertain, and slips his hand behind her back to snap off her bra. He moves back and takes in her body as Elizabeth does the same to his. There is a quick moment of disbelief, because they are doing this and they meet halfway in a sloppy kiss as they fall back to the bed.

"Condom?" Elizabeth manages between the kiss, her common sense not completely gone, and then almost slaps herself as John tenses and detaches from her lips, burying his head in her shoulder with a groan. Elizabeth can't help but chuckle and moves her head to kiss up his cheek, "John?"

"I don't… It's not like I planned this." He lifts up slightly and their eyes meet. Elizabeth smiles and rubs her thumbs against his mouth.

"So much for always being prepared." She teases and John groans into her neck again. Elizabeth laughs. "Just don't come inside, Colonel."

This time when John looks at her he has a look of disbelief and a quiet _fuck_, but he quickly wipes it off as his lips attack hers in a messy open-mouthed kiss. Lips and tongue and teeth. Elizabeth doesn't even mind when his teeth graze her chin or he sucks a little too hard.

Her thighs move to cradle his hips again while John positions himself at her centre, he breathes, slowing their kiss for a second, and Elizabeth mimics the move. They stare at each and he brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear. The alcohol who still has a hazy hold on them makes the moment feel a little to tender for both on them and Elizabeth has to choke back a sob and a few tears at what she sees reflected in John's eyes.

They both blink, shake it off, and their lips pressed gently together as he pushes inside and Elizabeth arches with a heavy breath. _Finally_.

§

The next morning Elizabeth wakes up with the feeling of a slight pressure at her temples and of a heavy arm slug around her waist. Shifting under the cover she goes to look at the alarm clock when she only sees the headboard of the bed and narrowing her eyes she realises they're horizontal on the bed.

Groaning, she arches her neck and arm and fumbles for the clock. Twisting her body to her lay on her stomach she blinks at the time.

9:00 am flashes mockingly at her and she buries her head into the pillow only to realise it's not a pillow at all, but her bed buddy's arm.

With a tiny wince Elizabeth turns to face John Sheppard, who is still fast asleep, his hair looking more messy than ever and wrapped completely around her and the blankets they somehow managed to get under at some point. She moves back onto her back and the movement shifts John. He tightens his grip on her, his body pressing completely against her.

Elizabeth is a grown woman, but still gulps when she peeks under the blanket and sees his morning hard on pressed against her thigh. She drops the blankets and presses her palm to her forehead.

_Oh shit_. 


End file.
